Noche de tortura
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange está aburrida. Se encuentra en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy. Apenas le dejan hacer una que otra misión menor. Desde los calabozos le llegan los gritos de los presos. De pronto, una idea le inunda la mente...


**SPOILER** DEL FIC **_"Bellatrix. Simplemente, Bellatrix.  
_**

**Tírulo:** Noche de Tortura... Noche de pasión

**Tambien publicado en:** www. potterfics. com/historias/55929

**Personajes principales:** Bellatrix Lestrange, muchacha no identificada

**Advertencias: **Tortura, masoquismo, sadismo, violación, violencia, asesinato, sangre, femslash...

**Palabras: **3250 aprox

**Resumen:  
**Sureste de Inglaterra.  
Wiltshire.  
Mansión Malfoy.  
Bellatrix Lestrange está algo aburrida. Se encuentra en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, cede Mortífaga. El Señor Tenebroso la ha rescatado de Azkabán, y por ser prófuga no puede mostrarse en público. Apenas le dejan hacer una que otra misión menor. La impotencia la llena de frustración. Desde los calabozos le llegan los gritos lastimeros de los presos. De pronto, una idea le inunda la mente. Una idea macabra, sádica. Una idea que promete mucha entretención. Una idea que definitivamente le gusta...

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, este fic surgió por mi necesidad de sacar de mi las ansias de escribir algo lo más macabro, sádico y perturbador posible. Posiblemente hayan fics mucho mejores, pero se hace lo que se puede. En fin, este es mi granito de arena al género desquiciado. Todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling, menos las ideas... y quién sabe, quizá mi único mérito es el poner en papel hechos que para muchos ya eran obvios...  
Editado: Inspirada en este One-Short, escribí un fic sobre la vida de Bellatrix (el título aparece arriba). Si quieren, pasen a verlo ;D

* * *

~o~

Todas las horas eran iguales. Todos los días eran iguales. Parecía que la eternidad seguiría siendo siempre igual. No entendía por que su Señor la había rescatado de Azkabán y no le permitía hacer nada. _"No, eso no es cierto. Me han dejado montar guardia por si alguien se acerca a la Mansión, y me han dejado dar órdenes a Crabbe y Goyle"_ Pensó con ironía. Su humor no se encontraba en el mejor estado posible, y ya todos en la Mansión habían aprendido a no dirigirle la palabra para evitar sus comentarios mordaces. Y es que simplemente no lo soportaba. La volvía loca. Había escapado de una celda para entrar a otra. No sabía qué era peor: El ser prisionera en la Mansión o en Azkabán. Por lo menos, antes podía torturar a sus vecinos...

Un grito de agonía retumbó por el salón. Era otro desgraciado preso que se lamentaba por su suerte. Maldita basura. Solo ensuciaban y estorbaban. No entendía cómo habían magos que los apoyaban. Si fuese por ella... _"Eso es"_ pensó de pronto _"Solo es un maldito prisionero, un traidor o un sangre sucia... merecen ser torturados"_. La idea fue tomando forma en su mente. Se imaginaba miles de formas de hacerlos suplicar por su mísera muerte. Formas peores que el ordinario Cruciatus. Había visto, había oído y había experimentado miles de formas distintas de hacer que alguien suplicase por recibir un Avada Kedabra. Era la entretención perfecta. Nadie echaría de menos una que otra escoria andante.

Con paso decidido, bajó por aquellas oscuras escaleras, repletas de moho, telarañas y quién sabe que otra cosa. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban custodiando la entrada, y la dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. De seguro sus mentes no daban para diferenciar una araña de una cucaracha. Malditos engendros descerebrados. No comprendía qué les veía de útil el Señor Tenebroso. No es que cuestionase sus órdenes, pero no podía encontrarle la lógica a mantener ese par de imbéciles. Ya se encargaría en algún momento de ellos. Ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes.

Se paseó delante de los barrotes, observando a los esqueletos vivientes como quién mira la fruta en el supermercado, evaluando cual comprar. La ironía de la situación le produjo risa. Y era sabido que ella no se guardaba aquellas estrepitosas carcajadas. Los graznidos que produjo rebotaron por las piedras de las paredes, suelo y techo, repitiéndose en un aterrador coro. Los prisioneros se estremecieron en sus celdas, y ella sintió cómo su ser se inflaba de una dicha que hace ya tiempo no sentía. Por fin volvía a la vida. Pero necesitaba mucho más para sentirse satisfecha, y cómo buena serpiente sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Su mirada se fijó en un hombre famélico y demacrado, en cuya mirada se veía reflejado todo el horror que ella, la bruja más desquiciada y desequilibrada que existía, podía producir. Le gustó aquel temor. Le recordaba todo lo que había hecho y lo que aún le quedaba por hacer. Se detuvo frente a la reja de aquella celda, creyendo haber encontrado a su juguete perfecto, cuando algo más le llamó la atención. Era una muchacha de pelo negro enmarañado y rostro sucio surcado por las lágrimas. Su ropa se hallaba gastada y desgarrada, y temblaba de frío intentando producir algo de calor frotando sus delgados brazos. Su posición fetal estaba claramente diseñada para pasar inadvertida, y sus ojos enrojecidos demostraban que había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir... llorando. Y toda aquella escena le encantó.

Se dirigió hacia ella, entrando en su celda y parándose cuan alta y majestuosa era. Sin duda, era toda una Black. La chica -que no habrá tenido más de unos quince años- la miró aterrada, encogiéndose contra la esquina en la que se encontraba, temblando con más fuerza y dejando escapar un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la Mortífaga se inclinó sobre ella, y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió las uñas de esta acariciando su mejilla.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te tienen aquí preciosura? -preguntó al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza la quijada de su víctima, produicéndole una mueca de dolor y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.- Vamos, no me digas que los ratones te comieron la lengua -prosiguió, pero la chica estaba demasiado aterrorizada cómo para responder.- Oh, pobrecita... parece que esos roedores inmundos que tanto abundan te han dejado muda... ¿a ver? -Preguntó, al tiempo que le abría a la fuerza la boca y con los dedos aprisionaba la lengua, sacándosela de la boca.- ¡Pero si aún está aquí! vaya, y yo que supuse que Colagusano había hecho de las suyas... pero aún hay tiempo, podemos llamar a algunos ratoncitos a que hagan el trabajo que a ese gordo inútil se le ha olvidado -terminó diciendo, al tiempo que dejaba ver una sonrisa demencial.

Al instante, con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron miles de roedores. La chica gritó de terror, y su grito fue la orden de que los ratones se abalanzasen sobre ella. Lestrange se apartó, y miró complacida cómo los chillidos se iban intensificando al tiempo que una que otra rata lograba arrancarle un trozo de carne roja y salibosa. Pronto la muchacha quedó muda, sofocada por los animales que la inmovilizaban y se metían en su boca. Al final, tras un par de minutos, los roedores se apartaron, dejando ver a la chiquilla en estado de shock, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos a tiempo que por ella escurría sangre, que se mezclaba con las lágrimas incontenibles.

-Vaya, parece que ahora sí los ratones te comieron la lengua -rió la bruja, esparciendo aquella demencial risa por todo el sótano.- ¿Y ahora que sigue? veamos... sí, te voy a matar. ¿Cómo? todavía no lo se. Me gustaría ver cuanto aguantas. Quizá te abandone luego... o quizá llame nuevamente a aquellos simpáticos animalitos... Hay, pero que desconsiderada he sido... no te he preguntado cual era tu último deseo -reflexionó en voz alta, caminando en círculos al rededor de la desdichada criatura.- Pero ya no puedes hablar, así que yo voy a decidir... veamos, algo me dice que nunca has probado el placer de verdad. ¿Te lo enseño? ¿Qué sí? -preguntó, bien consciente de que la muchacha negaba con todas sus fuerzas- bien, supongo que te lo voy a conceder.

Con un movimiento de varita, apareció una cama de madera con grilletes, en donde la acostó y desnudó, inmovilizándola. Simplemente, había algo que le excitaba cuando alguien entraba en pavor. Y aunque jamás lo reconociese, el hecho de que su víctima fuese una mujer era mucho mejor.

Un cuchillo largo y puntiagudo apareció en su mano. La hoja era de plata, y el mango de marfil. Con cuidado, realizó un pequeño pero profundo corte en el seno de la chica, rozando el pezón. Luego, se inclinó sobre ella y chupó. Ah, placer de los placeres. Aquella sangre pareció entrar en sus venas, inflamándolo todo a su paso. No había tiempo para sutilezas. No había tiempo para los detalles. Aquellas gotas escarlatas le habían revivido sus mas oscuros placeres. Y ella era salvaje. Y necesitaba complacerse. Y ya.

La chica solo pudo llorar, sin apenas poder emitir gritos por la sangre que se le acumulaba en la garganta. Impotente, solo pudo ver como la bruja besaba, mordía y lamía cada recoveco de su cuerpo. El cuchillo era manejado con una destreza increíble, realizando cortes aquí y acá, cortes que de inmediato eran cubiertos por los labios de aquel demonio personificado. Sin embargo, en medio del dolor, en algún momento sintió cómo algo la profanaba. Miró aterrada hacia abajo, y vio la lengua viscosa de su torturadora entrar y salir en su vagina, rozando el clítoris de vez en cuando y produciéndole -muy a su pesar- un extraño sentimiento de calor interno.

La Mortífaga sonrió cuando percibió cómo la muchacha se excitaba con su toque. Era algo que le encantaba. Mantener a sus víctimas en el borde mismo que separaba al placer del dolor. Le encantaba tenerlos entre dos abismos, sin opción alguna a no caer, dejándoles elegir cual de las dos caídas era la menos destructora.

Cuando los gorgojeos le indicaron que la muchacha estaba gimiendo en vez de gritando, entró en acción. El cuchillo fue rápido y certero, penetrándola por el mango. La sangre comenzó a salir al tiempo que la muchacha se retorcía, cambiando bruscamente del orgasmo que estaba a punto de alcanzar a un dolor infernal al verse violada, perdiendo su virginidad con aquél maléfico artefacto.

Ignorando las heridas que le producían, siguió enterrando el cuchillo dentro de su víctima, sabiendo que a cada segundo el dolor era mayor por las irregularidades que le raspaban en el interior. Pronto el mango entero estuvo incrustado, y la bruja no se detuvo. La hoja comenzó a cortar lentamente, paso a paso, segundo a segundo, el camino que el mango ya había recorrido. Cuando ya la mitad de la hoja había penetrado, la Mortífaga se detuvo. Arrastrándose de forma seductora, se colocó a la altura de la muchacha y comenzó a besarla con ferocidad. Saboreó la sangre directamente de su boca, y luego comenzó a bajar, lamiendo el cuello el las partes que se había derramado el líquido escarlata.

Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha se volvió a excitar. Los besos que se repartían por todo su cuerpo la estremecían, le producían temor y a la vez la calentaban. Sus pechos estaban erectos bajo las rápidas manos de su captora, y su vagina se retorcía entre el dolor y la incomodidad de estar profanara, ultrajada y cortada y el placer que todo su cuerpo sentía. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Sabía que el fuego la estaba quemando, carbonizando... pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por las llamas, que la llamaban y calentaban como nunca antes. Su captora no se había equivocado al decir que era virgen e inexperta sexualmente. Y todos los sentimientos que la dominaban eran nuevos, atrayentes, misteriosos y cautivantes. Simplemente, no podía hacer que su cerebro funcionase con lógica entre todo aquello.

Nuevamente sintió como su vientre bajo estaba a punto de explotar, como el placer se intensificaba al punto en que hubiese dado todo por que se apurase el proceso. Necesitaba liberarse, gemir sin reparo, gritar de placer. Bellatrix bajó lentamente la mano, contorneando y delineando las curvas de aquel cuerpo, hasta que sus dedos apresaron el trozo de hoja que sobresalía de la chica. Con un brusco movimiento, rotó el cuchillo, de manera de que este destruyese a su paso todo lo que el mango y la hoja tocaban dentro de su víctima, haciéndola caer nuevamente en el infernal dolor, apartándola vilmente del orgasmo por segunda vez.

Rápidamente, sacó el cuchillo bañado en sangre y lo volvió a clavar por el mango. Esperó a que la muchacha se acostumbrara a la violenta invasión, y cuando pareció que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba menos repitió la estocada. Pero no se dignó a esperar a que la muchacha asimilase el dolor esta vez al dar la tercera estocada. Su risa era espeluznante mientras producía fuertes embates con el mango del cuchillo. Su mano sangraba al sostener la hoja de plata, pero no le dio importancia pues sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la pálida tez de su víctima que convulsionaba sin parar entre sollozos y gritos ahogados.

Nuevamente, entre todo el dolor que la atormentaba, la muchacha encontró el placer necesario para volver sus gorgojeos de gritos en gorgojeos de gemidos. Y nuevamente, cuando ya casi podía tocar el tan ansiado orgasmo, la bruja retiró el cuchillo y en un rápido movimiento lo cogió por el mango, enterrándolo profundamente en el muslo derecho de la chica.

La sangre brotó sin hacerse esperar, aumentando rápidamente a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa demencial y desquiciada, la Mortífaga comenzó a repartir cuchilladas a diestra y siniestra.

-Este dedito compró un huevito -cantaba al tiempo que cortaba el meñique izquierdo- este dedito lo puso a la sartén -seguía con el dedo anular- este le puso sal -reía mientras continuaba con la mutilación de dedos- este lo revolvió y este gordo goloso se lo comió! -con una carcajada que estremeció a todos los prisioneros, cayó el pulgar, el último dedo de la mano izquierda. Luego, se dirigió hacia la mano derecha, y volvió a realizar el sangriento ritual- Este dedito por famélico murió pequeñito, este dedito por avaro se atoró con un anillo, este dedito tan alto murió a balazos, este dedito acusete lo ahogaron en un retrete, y este gordo feo lo agregaron como tocino al huevo! -cantó esta vez.

Y así, inventando sus propias versiones, fue cortando también los dedos de los pies. Luego, subió con su aterradora arma dejando un surco de sangre a su paso, hasta legar al cuello de su víctima. Esta ya no lloraba, simplemente se retorcía con la mandíbula desencajados y los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas por el dolor. Todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, y ya hace tiempo que dejó de recordar cualquier mínimo placer. Su mente se había nublado y su cerebro se había desconectado. Apenas reconocía lo que había a su alrededor, y de pronto aquel cuchillo que presionaba su cuello ya no le parecía un enemigo, si no una vía de escape de aquél dolor sin nombre que la recorría.

Y la bruja era más que consciente de aquella mirada de desesperación. Ya la había visto, en dos personas para ser más específica. La pareja Longbottom. Ellos habían puesto la misma expresión. Simplemente, significaba que habían perdido la cordura. Sonriendo, pronunció un quedo susurro y penetró en la mente de su víctima. Amaba esa parte. El hecho de hacerle recordar todas las cosas malas que había hecho, los momentos tristes que había vivido, sus errores, sus pesares... era simplemente excitante.

Buceó entre recuerdos prohibidos. Descubrió que iba en Hogwarts, una maldita serpiente que entabló amistad con algunas águilas, comadrejas y leones. Una muchacha mestiza, hija de una muggle que vendía su cuerpo a cambio de un par de centavos, y de un mago sangre pura a quién ni siquiera conocía. La maldita había entrado a Slytherin por su astucia, pero no era ni de lejos una verdadera serpiente. Era débil. Y sus compañeros lo sabían. Revivió todas las humillaciones que le habían hecho. Aquella vez en que la lanzaron al lago para que se la comiese el calamar gigante, o la vez en que la encerraron en una de las mazmorras, donde pasó días gritando hasta que la hallaron. Se divirtió cuando revivió todos los patéticos intentos de ella por encajar, siendo siempre humillada por alguna zancadilla o alguna chica que durante la noche le cortaba su cabello o le escondía la ropa.

Cuando por fin salió de la mente de la muchacha, esta había vuelto a llorar. Dirigiéndole una última mirada despectiva, alzó su cuchillo y lo clavó en el estómago de la chica, desgarrándolo. Su rostro se desfiguró salvajemente, mientras la letal hoja bajaba como el rayo una y otra vez, apuñalando, desgarrando, desangrando... matando.

Hundió las manos dentro del cuerpo caliente de su víctima, mientras gozaba de como esta se retorcía. Podía sentir los músculos contraerse entre sus dedos, la sangre brotar entre sus uñas, la euforia inundar su cuerpo. Cuando la chica por fin dejó de revolverse, y sus ojos quedaron vidriosos en una eterna mueca de agonía, cualquiera que la hubiese visto la habría catalogada de poseída. En aquellos momentos, la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos era tan intensa, tan maquiavélica, tan desquiciada, tan inhumana, que ni el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso lograría igualarla nunca.

La sangre resbalaba por sus dedos, se esparcía por el suelo y empapaba su túnica. En medio de aquel oscuro lugar, su risa desquiciada se esparció y rebotó, llenando cada rincón con su demoníaca locura. Aquello era lo que le gustaba. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Aquello era lo que definitivamente, la hacía sentir viva.

Con un andar elegante salió de la celda, ignorando que chapoteaba entre sangre, ignorando la masacre que había dejado atrás, ignorando que cualquiera que la viera, podría hacer correr la alarma. Cuando pasó entre Crabbe y Goyle les sonrió con los dientes manchados de sangre, y su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo de euforia que expresó con otra carcajada. Ambos Mortífagos simplemente se quedaron mirándola con terror, asco y respeto. Ella era una de los favoritos de su Señor. Tenía el poder de hacer casi lo que quisiese, y en aquél momento se encontraba definitivamente irracional. Ninguno de los dos le hizo comentario alguno, y ella subió las escaleras con aquel característico andar de grandeza.

Cuando entro nuevamente al vestíbulo, ignoró a Lucius y a Narcisa, que la quedaron mirando con temor mientras cruzaba por el vestíbulo y se encaminaba a su habitación, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. Ya se enfadaría con ella el Señor Tenebroso si no le gustaba lo que había sucedido. Pero no serían ellos los que lo revelaran. La Mortífaga hizo una mueca de desagrado. Su hermana y su patético esposo eran demasiado débiles. Eran unas malditas ratas de alcantarilla, cobardes y sin lealtad, al igual que su intento de hijo.

Aquel día, nadie le pudo quitar aquella sonrisa del rostro, ni siquiera cuando su Señor descubrió la masacre que había realizado y le aplicó durante horas la maldición Cruciatus. Nadie pudo acallar su demencial risa, sus aterradoras carcajadas, su desquiciada euforia que no dejaba de celebrar mientras recibía su castigo. Aquel día, el Señor Tenebroso vio por primera vez lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer... y le gustó.

Quizá por eso fue que nunca la apartó de su lado. Quizá por eso fue que se volvió en su única favorita. Quizá por eso fue que a partir de aquel incidente confió plenamente en que realizaría su trabajo a la perfección. Por que solo una mujer como ella, Bellatrix Lestrange, era capaz de cometer las locuras, los asesinatos (o mejor dicho masacres) y las misiones más descabelladas. Después de todo, solo alguien que estaba totalmente loco era capaz de ser un verdadero seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios? =D

No olviden pasar por **_"Bellatrix. Simplemente, Bellatrix."_**


End file.
